<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas evenings ~ Royality by abrecalledcheese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267428">Christmas evenings ~ Royality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese'>abrecalledcheese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Warning: Heart may explode from too much fluffiness, romantic royality - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this fanfic! (Yeah it's quite short, I know, but at least it's fluffy! Haha)</p><p>This was actually originally written for my friend; I just changed the names so instead of Patton and Roman it was her and her crush's names and that was sort of my early Christmas gift for her and she really loved it. Now that I've given it to her I didn't really know what to do with it and then I thought, why not turn them into Sanders Sides one shots! So, here we are! I actually wrote 3 more because all my friends in our friend group wanted one to, so I wrote each one them a one-shot. Basically, just so you know, the next 3 one shots in the series originated from there. (Hope you liked that backstory lol)</p><p>That's all I have to say! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, happy new year to all and please stay safe during this holiday season. Here's to hopefully a better year! To 2021! :)</p><p>~ Bre</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas evenings ~ Royality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think…...that’s the last one,” Patton said as he turned around to look at the empty box which once housed the christmas tree decorations. As he stepped back to admire his hard work, a pair of warm arms snaked around his waist and lifted him up, catching him slightly off-guard.<br/>“Roman! Put me down!” he laughed as she was spun like a merry-go-round. Eventually, he was placed down and Patton turned himself around to come face-to-face with his cheeky boyfriend.</p><p>“Hi,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck.<br/>“Hi,” he replied as Roman wrapped his arms around Patton’s waist.<br/>He placed a small kiss to his lips and as he pulled away, Roman stared into the hazel eyes before him that twinkled in the christmas lights.<br/>“Do you like it?” Patton asked as he twirled around to face the illuminated tree, Roman’s arms still around his torso. Roman’s eyes widened in awe.<br/>“It’s amazing, as always, just like every year. You have such a wonderful talent for these sort of things,” he laughed, looking down at Patton as he looked up at him.<br/>“Thank you,” he smiled and Roman leant down to give him another soft, light kiss.</p><p>They decided to relax on the sofa and as Patton fluffed the pillows and readied the couch for them, Roman went to get the snacks. He opened a packet of cookies and made himself a hot chocolate and the same for Patton, who soon came over and helped him, picking up the bowl of cookies and pecking him on the cheek, causing Roman to accidentally spill a little on his arm.<br/>“Ohhhhh no Patton I’m so sorry!”<br/>“No no no it’s fine, it doesn’t hurt,” he laughed at his panicked face. <br/>‘He’s so adorable,’ he thought to herself as Roman carried the drinks to the living room, unconsciously sticking out his tongue like a child as he did so.</p><p>He lounged on the couch as Patton played some quiet music in the background (so that they wouldn’t be sitting in complete silence). He walked over and lied down next to him, leaning his head on Roman’s chest. He wrapped his arm around him as he lied down and when Patton relaxed into his embrace, Roman placed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s head.<br/>“I love these Christmases we spend together,” Patton said into Roman’s. Looking down at his boyfriend, Roman smiled warmly and said, “Yeah. It reminds me how much I love you.”<br/>Patton blushed at this remark and booped him on the nose before kissing Roman once more softly. They talked and talked and talked until they eventually grew tired and fell asleep, still holding each other until daybreak.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this fanfic! (Yeah it's quite short, I know, but at least it's fluffy! Haha)</p><p>This was actually originally written for my friend; I just changed the names so instead of Patton and Roman it was her and her crush's names and that was sort of my early Christmas gift for her and she really loved it. Now that I've given it to her I didn't really know what to do with it and then I thought, why not turn them into Sanders Sides one shots! So, here we are! I actually wrote 3 more because all my friends in our friend group wanted one to, so I wrote each one them a one-shot. Basically, just so you know, the next 3 one shots in the series originated from there. (Hope you liked that backstory lol)</p><p>That's all I have to say! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, happy new year to all and please stay safe during this holiday season. Here's to hopefully a better year! To 2021! :)</p><p>~ Bre</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>